


A Bedtime Story

by JanetBrown711



Series: Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Lullabies, Wakko's Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: William retells Yakko his favorite story about how his parents met.
Relationships: king william warner / queen angelina II warner
Series: Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Bedtime Story

Prince Yakko Warner wasn’t an exceptionally energetic three-year-old, but he still liked to stretch out his “awake time” as long as possible, especially if the day was special (such as a holiday or birthday). So, it was a nightly tradition for King William and Queen Angelina to have to go back and forth in settling the young prince down for the night. 

“Daaaaad tell me the storyyyy,” He pulled on his father’s sleeve as he set him into his bed. 

“The story? Which story?” William teased as he tucked him in, but Yakko squirmed right out and got on top of the blankets. Yakko frowned. 

“ _The_ story. About you and mommy,” He huffed. Angelina laughed as she folded his day clothes and set them aside. 

“Ooh, that story,” William winked playfully and Yakko giggled and nodded. William looked at Angelina and smirked. 

“You know, I don’t think I remember that one,” He said. Yakko gasped. 

“You have to!” Yakko pleaded. 

“Oh? And why is that?” William said, and Angelina shook her head.

“It’s my birthdayyyyyyy,” Yakko collapsed face down onto the bedding and William laughed. 

“Alright, because it’s your birthday I’ll remember it,” William said, and Yakko rejoiced, shooting right up again. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Angelina said, giving Yakko a quick kiss on the cheek, but Yakko grabbed her arm. 

“Stay with me,” He gave her puppy dog eyes.

“R-really?” Angelina asked, not used to the invitation. Yakko nodded and patted behind him. She glanced at William, who nodded, and she scooped up Yakko and sat down, before placing him back in her lap. Yakko then snuggled in close and motioned for William to begin. 

“Alright now... let’s see...” He stroked his chin, before snapping his fingers. “There once was a man from Mantucket-”

“That’s not the story,” Yakko interrupted, and Angelina did her best to repress a chuckle. 

“It isn’t?” William tilted his head innocently. Angelina gave him a “don’t make this last too long mister, Yakko still needs to go to bed at a reasonable hour” look. 

“No,” He huffed. “You say ‘once upon a time there was a beauuuuutiful princess.”

“Right right right,” He agreed. “I remember now... let’s see...”

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess-”

“That’s you mommy,” Yakko looked up at her, and Angelina smiled and nodded. 

“-whose name was Angelina,” the king continued. “She was beautiful, intelligent, wise, graceful, and everything a princess ought to be,” he said, glancing at Angelina as he spoke. 

“And there was a knight too!” Yakko said. Angelina rubbed his arms. 

“Let him tell the story dear,” She whispered, more so because he was getting too energetic again. Yakko nodded and zipped his lips before returning his attention to William. 

“Oh, but he was only a squire at the time,” William pointed out. Yakko nodded, memorizing the fact. “But yes- there was a squire too. He was bold and brave, but also optimistic and true, but he had a major problem and that was that he was terrible at talking to pretty girls.”

Yakko snickered at that. 

“So when he found out he had to live on the grounds of the Warnerstock castle for his knighthood training, he nearly panicked at the thought of having the chance of meeting the beautiful princess he had heard so much about.” 

“However, the squire kept his cool until-”

“Until his first day at the stables, where he met her,” Angelina winked at Yakko, who giggled more. William rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. It had been a long journey to travel to the castle. The squire had to travel over hills and valleys, across mountains and rivers, to finally arrive, and when he did he was put right to work with training. So, by the time he had to attend to his horseback riding lessons, he was already quite tired, but upon seeing the face of the Princess, a newfound sense of energy and purpose had filled his entire being.”

“Or in other words, the squire was instantly in love,” Angelina said. Yakko cuddled closer to her and smiled. 

“Oh yes, it was quite instant. In fact, it was so instant, that the squire instantly fell apart once she started speaking to him.”

“And all she had said was a simple ‘hello’,” Angelina snorted. Yakko then shushed her and she backed down. 

“That’s true. The princess had greeted him while getting off her horse. Her beauty so entranced the squire, that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going and tripped right over a bucket of water, which then went everywhere,” He and Angelina both laughed at that. 

“Of course, the squire apologized profusely for his error, but thankfully the princess was as patient as she was beautiful and she helped him up. She asked him about himself, and he told her willingly, but when he was called to his lesson, she stayed and watched. After the lesson, they talked more and more, quickly becoming very good friends.”

“But the evil queen didn’t approve,” Yakko said. William nodded, and Angelina gripped Yakko’s blanket.

“That’s right. She was mean, and didn’t like the young squire, or her own daughter for that matter,” he said, glancing at Angelina, who motioned for him to continue. 

“But the squire and the princess carried on anyway, knowing deep down no matter what happened they were destined for each other, it was written in the stars,” He said with a comforting smile. 

“And so every spring, they’d take walks in the gardens and plant new flowers together, and watch each other ride on horseback, and slowly but surely the princess fell in love with the squire too.”

“Knew it,” Yakko whispered to himself and Angelina kissed the top of his head. 

“And so they waited and waited for their time to come, planting countless flowers and singing countless songs as they waited, and one day the Evil Queen died, and the princess and the squire could finally be together.”

“Yay!” Yakko cheered and clapped. 

“No less than a month later, the pair were married, and the Princess became Queen and the squire became knight then King,” William explained. 

“And then what happened?” Yakko asked. 

“Well... a month or so later, the new King and Queen planted another garden, to celebrate their marriage and the beginning of their new life together and well... later came the cutest baby boy the kingdom had ever seen,” William said

“Who?” Yakko asked. 

“You, silly,” Angelina chuckled, scrunching her nose against his. Yakko giggled. 

“You were the cutest baby the kingdom had ever seen, and the kingdom was excited to see they had a healthy heir to the throne, and everyone welcomed in a new era of peace and prosperity,” William said, moving to sit next to Angelina on the bed as opposed to across. 

“Was I really that cute?” He asked. 

“The cutest,” Angelina assured. 

“Oh yes, the Queen couldn’t stop crying upon seeing how cute the new prince was.”

“Oh, but the King wasn’t any better,” Angelina gave him a look. 

“No, no he wasn’t,” William laughed and admitted. Yakko smiled and scooted over to be in between the two. 

“So then what happened?” Yakko asked with a yawn. 

“Well... then they had to raise the new prince,” William stated. 

“It wasn’t easy at first, but with teamwork and just the right amount of love, they’ve done a pretty good job so far, if I may say so myself,” She kissed Yakko’s forehead and slowly stood up, and William copied the motion, the two carefully tucking him into bed. 

“Mhm,” Yakko agreed tiredly. “After that?”

“Mhm,” Yakko agreed tiredly. “After that?”

“After that? Well...” Angelina glanced at William. 

“They started making plans for a new garden too,” William said, kissing Yakko’s forehead. 

“And then?” He asked again. 

“I don’t know. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Angelina said, embracing his face with her gloved hand and rubbing his face with her thumb softly. 

“Awww,” Yakko frowned. 

“Goodnight Yakko,” William said. 

“What? I’m not tired,” he protested, right before yawning. Angelina rolled her eyes. 

“Do you want a lullaby too?” She asked. Yakko smiled and nodded, adjusting himself to be more comfortable in bed. Angelina shook her head softly with a smile. 

"Alright, but I'm doing the shorter one tonight. It's late enough as it is, and I've already sung enough "dilly dillies" this week," She said. Yakko whined a little, but didn't protest further. So Angelina began.

“ _Goodnight, goodnight, it’s time now to sleep,”_ She sang softly, pulling up the blanket to cover his shoulders. “ _the moon’s watching over, you and your dreams.”_

 _“Goodnight, goodnight, my sweet little one,”_ She kissed his forehead once more. “ _Tomorrow your eyes, they will light up the sun.”_

She then hummed the melody once more, and Yakko hummed along, a small smile on his face. 

_“But goodnight, goodnight, sweet dreams for now.”_ She sat, keeping her distance. _“Drift off to sleep, on your pillow of clouds.”_

_“Goodnight, goodnight, my sweet little friend. Tomorrow’s adventure, they will soon begin,”_

_“They will soon begin,”_ She practically whispered, as the prince was now asleep. She smiled. 

“Goodnight my dear,” She said softly, standing up and going to the doorway.

To her surprise, William was standing in the frame waiting for her. She closed the door softly, and the moment she turned around he pulled her into a much welcomed, but surprising kiss. 

“What was that for?” She asked, forcing them to move away from Yakko’s bedroom. 

“I love you, Lena. I really, really do,” William said with a soft smile. 

“I love you too William,” She smiled and kissed him back, before pausing. 

“Were you really serious about planting another garden?” She asked, her arms around his neck. William nodded. 

“Only if you want to as well, of course. I just... don’t see the problem with having more than type of flower,” He said, blushing. Angelina smiled and kissed him again. 

“We’ll see now won’t we?” She winked. William chuckled tiredly and together, arm in arm, they walked back to their bedroom, and tucked themselves away for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> So this is technically part 2, but I'm gonna consider this the beginning of something of a "Sequel series" to my Wakko's Wish collection. It'll be mostly filled with random drabbles about William, Angelina, and baby Warners, which I know we all love. Unfortunately, they will likely not be written in order of the timeline, but I will instead organize them by the order in which they were written, which will hopefully make enough sense lol. Anyway, I have a lot of story ideas between when Angelina and William met, to the storming of the castle, but if you guys have any idea's, I love to take requests on tumblr (@janetbrown711). Also on my tumblr are posts where I compile a huge list of thoughts and headcanons on Angelina and WIlliam, if you all wanna check that out.
> 
> Oh, and here's a link to the lullaby she sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYnm3BLfTB8 
> 
> Anyway, that's all ^^


End file.
